Sunny Phantom Is Not Punny
by Red 'Allen' Walker
Summary: Phantom gets interviewed about what he thinks of Amity Park. Terrible puns ensue. A one-shot for PhannieMay19 Prompt: Solar


**Solar**

_\- determined by or related to the sun_

Danny Phantom is Amity Park's very own and very friendly local superhero. He is brave, courageous, and never, ever gives up on a fight. He will always be there to protect Amity. He is also a ghost. As you many infer from the terribly uncreative name.

Now, according to research, well, according to the research of the world's only ghost hunter/scientist/enthusiasts, ghosts are evil, and only desire to wreck havoc and harm the living.

But Danny Phantom seems to be the only exception, as Amity has observed.

After another ghost attack, this time by a weird dinosaur and eagle hybrid (no it wasn't a dragon), the news have finally decided that it was time to have an interview with Danny Phantom.

It wasn't that hard to find him, he was a glowy streak up there in the sky.

"Phantom! Phantom!" Melissa, a new reporter on the scene, tries to get his attention. Phantom stops flying and lowers himself. The cameras immediately start rolling.

"Uhh... hi? What'd you guys need me for?" Phantom grinned.

"Oh, we were wondering if we could have a word with you for a moment. You know, for the TV?"

"Oh?" Phantom's brows shot up. "Uh, sure why not." He looks around him and at the sky. "I have the time." He shrugs.

"Well, can you tell us about the ghost you were fighting earlier? It looks like it was new ghost."

Phantom snapped his gloved fingers, how does one snap gloved fingers? "Oh! That was Debbie. He's a strange eagle-lizard hybrid, I think. _Eagzard_?" He hits his fist on his open palm like it was a gavel, deciding on the nickname. "He's been here before, I just think we went too quick before you saw him."

She nodded fervently.

"I'm sure you've heard about the research by the infamous ghost hunters of Amity, correct?" Phantom nodded cheerfully, his white hair bobbing.

"Everyone has been wondering about why you seem to be the only exception."

Phantom looked thoughtful. "Well," He shrugged. "I guess... it's sort of a difference in ghostly obsession? But most ghosts, even those considered evil, have some sort of trigger than makes them you, know," he made a vague gesture, "a bit grumpy." He felt a tiny bit uncomfortable about obsessions.

Melissa laughed.

"Oh, one last thing, this was actually a question from one of our viewers."

Phantom leaned in, curious.

"Mr. Phantom, what do you think of Amity Park?"

Phantom once again paused to think, placing a gloved hand on his chin. "Okay, this is gonna sound weird but... Amity Park is like the sun to me."

"What?" Melissa certainly wasn't expecting that.

An explosion cuts off his explanation. Phantom frowned. "What a perfectly and convieniently timed explosion." He mumbles. "Sorry folks, I'm gonna have to check on that. But you know..." Phantom smirks. "why don't you guys _sleep on_ that answer?" And flies off, leaving people groaning behind him.

"Dude, that was **_cheesy_**. Like **_so cheesy_**. Like **_what_** **the** **_actual_** **heck**, **_dude_**."

"It was the first thing that popped into mind! I like space. As cliche as that thing sounded."

"Why did you even say that? Out of all the words in the dictionary?" Sam facepalmed. "Science class isn't the only class you should learn vocabulary from, Danny."

"OOOOOH **_BURN_**." Tucker added.

"Sometimes, I hate you guys."

"Nah, man, you love us."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"I'll bet you 5 that Mr. Lancer will use this as an assay." Tucker grinned.

The sun was the perfect choice for Danny. He was a spacenerd after all.

Ever since becoming Phantom, he learned about the gravity of his decisions. Became more wary. More alert.

The Sun is a mix of all the colors, appearing as white to our eyes. Amity had a lot of people. With different personalities. He had to learn to bear with different opinions to his alter ego.

Protecting Amity added to the reasons he woke up every morning. That and his schoolwork of course. And his friends. And well, her.

The distance between the sun and the Earth changes throughout the year. Sometimes, Amity likes him. At other times, not so much. Some hate him or like him all year round. It was kinda weird, actually.

And lastly, since becoming Phantom, his life has revolved around protecting Amity. Hiding his secret identity, and making sure that people live as comfortable and safe as possible whenever there are ghosts around. He always had to blend in, and had to learn how to live with all eyes on him. It was just like the Earth revolving around the sun.

Tucker walks out with 5 dollars, courtesy of Sam.

Danny walks out annoyed. "Great, now I have to invent an answer that doesn't sound too legit but sounds not so dumb that I don't fail."

The next day, when Phantom once again crosses paths with Melissa, she has an eager crowd with her.

"Woah, quite the crowd." Phantom laughed as he floated down.

The crowd erupted in cheers as people started raising their hands, which had some crumpled papers in them.

"Oh, Mr. Phantom, ever since you left us with that cliffhanger, your fans' theories are going wild."

"Wow, geez, I never thought it would turn out like this." Phantom laughed. "Did it finally _dawn_ on you guys?"

There was a collective eyeroll.

"Will we ever get our answer Phantom? Because, according to almost all we've interviewed, your line was very cheesy."

"I'm gonna pretend I don't take any offence to that." He huffed, crossing his arms. "You know, for that comment, I'm not gonna say anything about it at all."

A couple of "aww"s echoed in the crowd.

A young lady comes up to the front and waves her arms to catch Phantom's attention.

"You are our Sun Phantom!"

Phantom's levitation faltered as he wobbled in the air slightly.

"Yeah!" Came from the crowd. Phantom recognized the voice as Dash's. Soon enough, the crowd cheered. And they were blessed with an adorable sight.

Phantom's face lit up. Like literally lit up. What was adorable about it? Well, everything, especially the fact that Phantom blushed _green_.

"I-- Wow. That's uh-- unexpected." He laughed.

"Yeah, Ghost Boy!" Oh dear goodness, it was Paulina, "you're literally glowing." She batted her eyelashes. Phantom didn't know whether or not to be flattered or to falter. That felt **_weird_**.

"We look up to you Phantom!" A tiny girl in pastel blue giggled.

"You guys really shouldn't." Phantom let his confident mask drop for a moment. "I sure hope you don't look up to the Sun. That damages your eyes!"

The crowd laughed.

"But thanks. You guys just made my day a lot _brighter_."

"Dude. **_Stop_**." A boy wearing a red hat at the very front facepalmed. A goth girl did the same too. It sounded more of a slap though.

"Ok, but I'm still keeping you guys _in the dark_ about that answer. I'm going on an _orbit_ around town now, so..." The crowd sounded disappointed, their shoulders dropping. But they understood.

Phantom gave them a flashy, camera-worthy smile.

"_Sunny_ Phantom, out." He salutes and flies off as a bright streak in the sky.

\--

**_EXTRA_**

:

"Mr. Fenton, I believe I assigned an essay on why Phantom figuratively thinks of Amity Park as his Sun. Not submit a scientific essay on the properties of the Sun relative to other stars in the universe."

Daniel tried not to laugh.

"This is English class Daniel, not Science. And what do you even mean by 'The Sun is a deadly laser'?"

Tucker slammed his head on the desk. "Seriously Danny?"

**_Notesies_**:

I just wanted to write a nice fic instead of wallowing in depression. I just ate 2 pizzas. Not slices. Pizzas. Probably not a big deal for others, but I don't typically eat too much food. Some milk tea and a couple of children's movies to help me out.

I didn't know what to write and I didn't want to do an Danny is an astronaut cuz I have no idea how to do that. Hope you guys have a GREAT WEEK and WEEKEND! Hurray! Love, Red.

**_Facts about the sun:_** (just thought I'd put it here.)

At its centre the Sun reaches temperatures of 15 million C.

The Sun is all the colours mixed together, this appears white to our eyes.

The Sun is mostly composed of hydrogen (70%) and Helium (28%).

The Sun is a main-sequence G2V star (or Yellow Dwarf).

The Sun is 4.6 billion years old.

The Sun is 109 times wider than the Earth and 330,000 times as massive.


End file.
